Scourge
by ChicatheCheek
Summary: Sakura has grown up to be quiet and resilient due to unfortunate circumstances. She was bound to snap sometime, but will it be too late. WARNINGS: mentions of rape, the actual act of rape and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Long Live the Revolution!**

* * *

. . .

My mind feels empty, but my senses are in full alert; it tastes like sandpaper in my mouth as I refuse to scream, I see nothing through closed eyelids, he smells like smokes and too much cologne...his heavy pants fill the room. The air around us is thickened into smog, and we are lost to the world like every other night.

Large, rough hands run haphazardly over my sore skin, it's as though the owner wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Red streaks trailing behind unclipped fingernails, and I whimper in discomfort as they trail over the soft curves of my breasts.

Although my mind was in a haze, lost in nothingness, my body tries to curl into itself ready for the onslaught of a sad man desperately trying to mark himself on her body for the umpteenth time.

He curses vehemently at his own hands, he sobs loudly as he looks at her face, but he doesn't apologize. This had happened often enough for them both to realize that only made it worse, so he couldn't apologize.

I lay there in a daze as he pounds his fists into his temples and storms out of the room, his clothes left behind on the floor.

Rolling over on my back I fish out from beneath my pillow a pack of cigarettes, already half empty after only two days, and the cheap purple lighter beside it. Blinking owlishly, I place the unlit cigarette in my mouth and spread my arms out, hands hanging loosely off the bed as the lighter falls to the carpet floor.

I'll take a shower in the morning.

* * *

Opening her locker she stands behind the door as mud and worms fall to the floor, she peeks around the small door to see if any of her books are inside; however whether it be lucky or not they were nowhere to be found.

She simply huffs, shoulders slumping slightly as she trudges to the janitor's closet to get the large mobile trash can and a broom. The janitors had an understanding of the situation and were willing to let her clean up the mess, as long as nothing gets broken in the process.

She grunts in mild pain when someone throws an apple at her, "MY BAD LITTLE MISS JANITOR LADY!" Despite the lack of creativity his friends all get a good laugh, but he frowns a little when he realizes she wasn't paying attention to him and left the apple on the floor.

"...I was just kidding, un." He rubs his upper lip with his finger, but otherwise doesn't say anything else.

"Deidara, it's time to go to homeroom! Let's go!"

"Jeez, you're always so impatient Sasori-Danna, un!"

"You're the one being an idiot!"

He takes one more glance at the pink haired oddity before walking off to homeroom.

.

.

.

"Have you ever heard of waterboarding?"

The sound of metal clashing with concrete rang almost too loudly in the near empty girl's locker room, and soon after followed the shrill sound of girlish giggles and the sputtering of the victim trying to get whatever foul waste that they had decided to fill the large bucket with, out of her mouth.

"Sakura- _chan,_ this is when you're supposed to answer us or it just keeps going~" Karin smirks darkly and gestures for Hinata to get the second bucket.

"..."

"Now, tell us why you think we should stop?"

"..."

"Suit yourself~"

The girl holding her down, Ino, jumped out of the way as another bucket of rusty water doused her face.

She sputters once again and remains silent.

The red-head just shrugs her shoulders, and that pretty little smirk turns into a sneer.

"I guess you just like the taste of stagnated water from the old well, must be a poor person thing!" The girls cackle, and watch her eyes widen in horror.

She remained silent at the mention of the well but began to shiver in panic as she tried to shove her way past them to the sink in an attempt to clear out the tainted water from her mouth, however she apprehended by Ino once again, Karin making it a point to shove her to the floor. Hinata, with her shining opal eyes, stood to the side hesitant for only a moment, pulling out a pair of scissors from her pocket and pulling on Sakura's long pink hair.

"Hinata do it already! We have to get to Azuma's class before the bell rings or we'll get detention again!" The blonde shouted at the girl, squeezing the pinkette's arm a little tighter.

It was definitely going to leave behind some nasty bruises.

"I-I'm so-sorry Ino-chan," Hinata muttered quickly as grabbed a pair of scissors from her pocket and proceeded to chop off chunks of bubblegum hair.

Her snippets were random and swift, the process taking all of two minutes before a hefty pile was laying on the floor.

The two girls holding her arms, saw that Hinata was done, and they pushed her into the lockers before running out of the locker room.

"Jeez, Karin! I told you we were going to be late again!" Ino hollered in the distance, but Sakura couldn't care less.

She was busy rinsing out the shit water they shoved down her throat, and after a good ten minutes of gargling and gagging, she ripped off a few paper towels from the dispenser and wiped out the inside of her mouth.

Raising her head she looked in the mirror, into her own eyes, and began a mental chant to calm her nerves.

 **KillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill** **Kill**

* * *

One was tall and lanky, sickly even while the other was of average height an aura of strength radiating in the air around him.

"Join the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura."

"Sure..."

The sickly one looks at her with narrowed eyes, "You're not going to ask why we chose you?"

"No."

* * *

"You want me to train _you?_ " The busty blonde was sitting at a bar with flushed cheeks. Squinting hazel eyes at the odd girl who stood in front of her, it almost made her shiver.

There was obviously something off about the girl, those emerald orbs were almost blank except for the edge of hostility glinting precariously in the soft bar lights. And then there was her _hair_ , it was wild and choppy as though she took a sharp knife and just hacked away at it with her eyes closed.

"Yes."

Sighing the woman stood with a feline grace, it was as though all the alcohol she drank didn't even faze her.

"I'm Senju Tsunade, and I will take you as my student, what's your name kid?" There had to be a valid reason why a girl this beautiful could look someone dead in the eyes with such venom.

"Haruno Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love Me, Love Me!**

* * *

He was on the floor curled into fetal position, tucked between his legs and chest was a picture of a woman with long hair flowing to her knees, it's silver color sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Her pouting face, and crossed arms suggested a rather temperamental attitude or perhaps mild teasing from whoever took the photo.

"Dinner is ready..."

He sees her.

His young wife, the light behind her shadowing her face, but there was no way he could mistake that figure, the soft voice that whispered sweet nothings to him.

"W-where have you been...Kimiko?"

"No...I'm Sa-"

"I've missed you!" He leaps at her in joy wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing in deeply her naturally sweet scent.

"..."

He picks her up, hands under her knees and holding firmly on to her waist.

"I'll never let you go again...never..." His eyes are glazed now, and his focus is on nothing more than taking her to his room and showing her how much he loves her.

"But...I'm not Kimiko...I'm your daughter Sakura.." He pauses and looks down at her with those empty eyes.

"You're so silly Kimiko! We haven't had a daughter yet, but I'll fix that tonight!"

She simply closes her eyes and goes to the world filled with silence.

* * *

She couldn't breathe, in her panic she ran into the wooden shelves behind her, bruising her back. In terror, she leaps against the wall on the left only to trip over a mop and slam her head into the door.

She could hear laughter on the other side, but it didn't matter because the world around her seemed to be closing in.

Whimpering and on the verge of screaming she shuffles into a corner and wraps her arms around her legs, head resting on her knees.

"Oh. My. God. It's SASUKE-KUN! HURRY BEFORE HE GOES TO CLASS!" They usher off, heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Without their laughter to fill the void there was nothing left but her breathing and whimpers.

However, not to long after, the door creaks open and she lifts her head, eyes opened wide as she realizes who had opened the door.

"Shikamaru...?"

He says nothing, just looks at her with sad eyes and offers his hand.

Behind him is a larger shadow, with equally sad eyes.

"Choji?"

"Sakura...we'll take you to the infirmary." Choji looks down at her, offering his own hand and she just stares at the both of them.

With minor trepidation, she picks herself up, eyes darting back and forth between them before pushing herself off, launching past the concerned duo and down the hall.

She can hear the echo of metal against brick and runs faster.

"SHIT!"

His frustration was clear, but there was nothing he could do.

He had already lost his chance.

Glancing at Choji's slumped shoulders, he glares down at the ground.

THEY had lost their chance.

* * *

"WHO LET YOU OUT FOREHEAD?!" Ino's screeching didn't seem to bother anyone else in the hallway, if anything they moved faster as time ebbed on to their next classes.

Looking away, and out of long-time spite, she spits at the blondes purple pumps, enjoying her disgusted shrieking.

"YOU FUCKING FREAK!" She rears back her arm hand splayed and ready to strike.

"...made..." her voice is quiet, and if Ino hadn't been quiet she wouldn't have heard anything.

"What?" Ino stands strong, hands moving slowly to her sides as she raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You...me...this" her voice was still lower than that of a whisper, and Ino was growing real tired of it, real quick.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"You made me like this."

Ino looks at her with widened powder blue eyes, and then bites her lower lip.

"That was...it was YOUR fault..." she sounds tired, but the hatred in her eyes was a raging fire.

"YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!" Ino shouts indignantly at her former best friend.

Sakura's eyes widen, and Ino's eyes narrow.

" _I'm taking it all back!"_

* * *

"Who is she?"

"Isn't she that girl that they shoved down the stairs last week?"

"No, no wasn't it that they stripped her naked and locked her in the boys locker room?"

"No, no wasn't that your stupid imagination getting the better of you again?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura...and you?"

"Uchiha Itachi..."

A blonde next to him pouts and glares at her.

"You're the girl who ignored me when I threw and apple at you, un!"

She looks at him slowly, and then squints her eyes as though trying to see him better.

"Um, sorry? I don't know you."

He huffs, crossing his arms, but doesn't say anything.

"That brat is Iwa Deidara and I am Akasuna Sasori. The pleasure is all yours."

"Danna!"

"Brat!"

"We'll leave introductions for next time! For now, you will be given a task that you must complete by the end of the day. Do you understand?"

She nods and waits for his orders patiently, all the while staring at the blue-haired beauty beside him in pure interest.

The tall and sickly man beside him steps forward and gives her a piece of paper.

"Do you accept?"

Without even glancing at it she says, "Sure."

* * *

 _"D-addy...it hurts!"_

 _"...!"_

 _He backs away from her as though she burned him, and her watery green eyes follow him._

 _"S-Sakura? Why am I-? Where are your clothes?!"_

 _Her tiny form just looks back at him trembling, and he looks down at his hands, two of his fingers covered in blood and sliding to the palm of his hand._

 _He looks back at her and the tiny blood stain on the sheet, then he looks to her hands that shook violently as she holds her pretty, pink gown over her naked form._

 _"D-daddy, it's okay you didn't mean to right?"_

 _He looked back at his ten year old daughter, and images of his wife flashed through his mind's eyes._

 _Pulling at his hair, eyes shrunken in disbelief, and with his mouth open and trembling he asks himself,"What have I done?"_

 _Her mouth trembles as she smiles at him,"I love you Daddy, so please don't be sad..."_

 _He sobs into his hands as she wraps her arms around her beloved Daddy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** It's Me Again

My name is Sakura Haruno.

I used to be a sad little girl all alone

I made friends, not just one or two but nine.

At the very least I'm not alone anymore.

There's a lot of things I like to do now, whereas before I could do nothing.

I like to read stories filled with angst and tragedy.

But they always have a happy ending, or at least an almost happy ending.

Smoking keeps me calm, but sometimes it's enough to just bask in its scent, close my eyes and pretend that I've become one with the smoke.

I'll leave this world to, you know?

She thinks so to, but how could I think otherwise.

Because she is me, and I am her.

She's shouting in rage again, her voice breaking my concentration and I am once again snapped to the real world.

"Not again...not again...not again..."

Where are my cigarettes?

.

.

.

She's laughing again, her thin,pink petal lips stretching across her face without shame.

Why couldn't I shake the thought of her?

Why couldn't I tear my eyes away from her skinny frame, those large green eyes, the shaggy pink hair resting snug on her head...what was so special about her other than her outrageous coloring?

"Hey brat," I snap out of my daze a heavy blush heating my face as I turn to face my blank-faced danna,"stop staring and get back to work! We need to sell off this piece before the next commission!"

I can feel her pretty green eyes looking over here with interest, but as prideful as I am I can't turn around and say 'yes I was indeed staring at you'.

Instead I do the next stupidest thing.

"I was wondering why that girl is so skinny, is she anorexic?"

Smooth.

Real fucking smooth.

"Fuck you Deidara!"

Konan is yelling an endless list of profanities at me, and I can hear Sakura trying to calm her down.

Sasori is staring at me with raised eyebrows,"I don't remember asking about any of that, but I suppose we all have our own opinions..."

He seems to ponder something for a moment, and then stands up walking straight past me to Sakura, who hasn't seemed to mind a thing I've ever said to her.

"Do you want to be a model for our next creation?"

He couldn't be serious.

We've never had a model before.

She looks uncomfortable and she glances at me, her eyes unreadable.

"I don't think I'm suited for something like modeling..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to unique. I wanted to release a new brand of children's toys, and your features would go over well with little girls."

She looks at him and at me face still twisted in uncertainty.

"I suppose so..."

He's trying to kill me.

.

.

.

"Go out with me."

She glares at me, her eyes flashing in rage, but she can't speak.

Not with my hands around her throat.

My body crushing hers against the wall, her subtle curves sending shivers of excitement through my body.

And then I find myself on the floor, hands cradling my crotch rather than her throat and out of my peripheral I can see her running away a flash of purple heels following after her.

I scowl, and if I could move I would be hot on her tail, ready to punish whats mine.

Uchiha's don't take a no for an answer.

.

.

.

"Why?!"

The pen in her hand is crushed between her fingers, her diary's pages now doused in a dazzling sparkling red.

She's panting and despite her stained hands, she pulls at her long blonde hair with one hand and throws her journal to the wall.

The journal is opened to it's most recently written page.

 _ **'Why do they all love her?! Why not me? I'm more beautiful, my family is rich, and she's nothing but the scum of the earth. And yet...and yet...Shikamaru...Choji...SASUKE-KUN**_

 ** _I'LL KILL HER, -'_**

Underneath a bright shining scarlet lies the rest of her sanity


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here lies John Tucker

* * *

Why won't they leave me alone?!

I thought I could finally be happy.

I could forget this scathing rage.

I want them to die.

But...Ino said I deserve this?

I curl into a tight ball in the corner of the closet, shivering in my underwear.

Tsunade would kill me if she knew I let them do this.

What was the point to learning how to defend myself if I never wanted anyone to get hurt?

"Sakura."

My head shoots up and I tremble in fear.

"I told you you're mine."

Sasuke.

I begin that chant once again, the chant I thought I could begin to live without, but...

He chuckles.

But...

His eyes roam my body, the desire within like daggers ripping and tearing at my skin.

But...he's not the father who used to carry me on his shoulders, and buy me ice cream on sweltering days even when we didn't have the money.

He comes toward me his presence like poison to my mind, and I'm on the verge of screaming my lungs out.

He's not the ex-best friend who once held my hand as we faced the big bad world together, once upon a time when we were once like sisters.

So while I can forgive those two...those two who wish I had never been born.

 **KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILL** **KILLKILL**

I'll never forgive Sasuke Uchiha.

He throws his shirt to the side and unzips his pants, smirking at me with that damned face of his.

 **NEVER.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura has grown up so well.

I throw my bottle of liquor at the wall, and sob into my hands.

What have I been doing?

She's my daughter, the child of the love of my life, the girl I promised on our wedding day I would protect until the day I die.

I rub furiously at the snot dripping from my nose and slam my fists into my knees in frustration.

I wonder what it would have been like to just talk to her about her day...

Did she make good friends?

Is she as smart as her mother?

What did she want to be when she grows up?

Does she have a boyfriend...a girlfriend even?

I snort and wonder would I have supported her, and a love I don't understand.

I wonder what it would have been like to walk her down the aisle to the man who would treat her right.

 _"Kimiko, I'm sorry...I don't want forgiveness...I just want you to know I'm sorry for all I've done."_

I take hold of the shot gun in my hands and try to remember the time before all this came to be.

...

*BANG*

He couldn't.

.

.

.

"Shizune go to the store and get me more sake! Also some scratch-offs...I have a bad feeling."

Shizune bows to her teacher and looks at her with worried eyes, "Has Sakura come by lately?"

Tsunade glares at her kitchen counter before slamming both hands down and standing up.

The assistant jumps and squeals in surprise.

"Hurry up, I need to make sure...we need plenty of scratch cards!"

"Yes!"

.

.

.

"WE SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE FOR HER!"

I keep my eyes closed, and turn on my side away from my best friend.

"We were her friends...Shikamaru don't you have a plan? Something?"

"Yes..."

I can feel him staring at me, and I stand only to walk away.

"We need to stay out of this."

The air between us remains still.

And the rope tying them together has severed.

This is the end.

.

.

.

That little _**bitch.**_

I watch as Sasuke walks out of the closet hands roaming his body, checking himself.

I bite on my once perfectly painted nails and hold back my scream of rage.

This wasn't the plan!

How did Sasuke know she was in there anyway?

I stomp over in my favorite pumps, ignoring that voice in the back of my head telling me to turn back.

Dead green eyes glance over at me, and I feel the rage grow stronger as she looks away, as if dismissing my very presence.

It's too late to turn back.

I yank her short pink hair with both hands and ignore the small grunts, the nails that leave nasty red marks, in favor of dragging her out and into the empty hallway.

Throwing her to the ground and stomping on her with my heels, I pull out my phone and dial up the group.

"Get your asses over here...we're going to finish this."

Without waiting for a response I end the call, I couldn't see the crazed eyes and grin that made up my once beautiful features. Not as I stared down at the girl who took it all away from me, the girl who held the same feelings I did.

But I'd never know that.

"I'll make sure you never take anyone else from me ever again... **EVER."**

Karin and Hinata somehow appear behind me, despite the lack of directions.

However, the look the share behind the my back is that of worry instead of anticipation of what's to come.

But I didn't know that.

All I knew was that I wanted her gone.

"Where is Sakura? She knows I don't like waiting."

Konan blinks at the pouting red-head and looks at the clock, turning to Yahiko she opens her mouth.

"Yeah."

He throws on his coat, Nagato doing the same as they march towards the door, the other members looking on in confusion.

"We'll find her."


End file.
